


Путешественникам во времени больше не наливать

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Drabble, Gen, I Tried, Post-Canon, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Двойной эспрессо и сломанный пространственно-временной континуум, пожалуйста.
Relationships: Colonnello & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	Путешественникам во времени больше не наливать

Когда Тсуна шагает на дорогу, огибая верещащий комок бешенства и натянутого на кости мяса, по недоразумению названный собакой, визгливый лай — единственный звук на улице. Все равно что после мегаполиса нырнуть с головой в темноту залива, на самое дно, где слышно только, как кровь переползает по кровотоку, замедляясь от недостатка кислорода.

— Тебе бы на терапию, — бормочет Тсуна, глядя на псину. Псина, прижимающая хвост аж к самым ребрам, тявкает полузадушенно и заползает под забор.

И теперь — тишина.

***

Говоря откровенно, город существовал в такой вот тишине относительного вакуума до тех самых пор, пока Реборна не швырнули покорять баррикады. Баррикады в лице Тсунаеши, отстаивающего право на личное пространство и замок на двери, поддавались со скрипом: то проседали, когда выстрелы в голову перебивали гормоны, то выстраивались заново (и тогда дому Савад приходилось притворяться, будто они не знают, чем занимаются подростки, запираясь в спальнях, да, сэр, очень приятно, сэр).

Кусты и трава царапают лицо.

Такеши должен пробежать по улице в пять, Реборн — положить записку в почтовый ящик за двадцать секунд до этого.

Тсуна смотрит на часы и начинает щелкать каблуками оксфордов, болтая ногами, как девочка из фильмов 90-х, пока минутная стрелка совершает очередной круг. Десять. Восемь. Кажется, надо было остановиться на восьми… У времени есть отвратительная способность застревать в провалах циферблата и торчать там, пока не сдадут нервы. Но Тсуна терпеливый. Это все знают. Тсуна десять лет терпел социопатичную опеку и в ус не дул, что ему эти минуты.

Игрушка, попавшая в руки к Тсунаеши, должна была послужить чему-то. Переписать что-то. В этом всем был смысл. Худшие сценарии нельзя испоганить, но можно попытаться, а там как пойдет. Никому еще не вредило отрицание происходящего.

Ровно за двадцать секунд до пяти Реборн встает на дипломат и сует сложенный листок в ящик.

Тсуна ерзает на траве, через силу делает выдох, замедляя сердцебиение.

Не так уж и сложно стрелять, когда видишь цель. Да, сэр.

***

Блядское белое пустое нечто вокруг усыпано точками-наростами, серовато-коричневыми и уродливыми; как грибы, они растут повсюду, пробиваются даже сквозь толщу пространства и времени, где нет ровным счетом ни-че-го, только Тсуна с винтовкой наперевес и отсутствие цвета как такового.

И что они, спрашивается, тут забыли?

Тсуне кажется, что он попал в мозги к Бьякурану. Вроде бы светлые, только раковые клетки все равно можно разглядеть невооруженным глазом. Учуять, как «зверь специального назначения». Потому что слово «собака» уже занято. «Собака», или Шоичи, или кто там еще втрескался в Джессо по уши, сейчас виляет хвостом в самом престижном университете США, самопровозглашенном и все такое, жует зефир и обсуждает с бессмертным психопатом идеи мирового господства. Психическая нестабильность в чистом виде, взятая в кредит.

Тсуна бы перестрелял всех американцев и всех влюбленных бесплатно, представься ему возможность.

Машина времени, которая даже не машина, а так, машинка, масштаб один к десяти, два бакса на ибей, порадуйте будущего ребенка, держится в портупее на ноге и грозится выпасть. Грозится едва-едва, но Тсуна все равно поправляет ремни, проверяя несколько раз, что предохранитель не слетел. Не то чтобы он спасал, или выполнял какую-то скрытую задачу предохранителей, о которой в свое время рассказывал Колонелло, похлопывая себя по бедру чаще необходимого. Скорее, служил успокоением паранойи.

Пространство вокруг идет волнами.

Тсуна не читал инструкцию к машине времени. Он и Джанини особо не слушал в тот вечер, занимаясь методичным агрессивным распитием отцовского алкоголя посреди зала для совещаний, в котором три дня назад завершили ремонт. Мраморный стол, пористый и с пятнами от разлитого скотча, раскололся пару часов назад.

Скотч закончился чуть раньше.

Кажется, в речи Джанини мелькало «изменение будущего», «парадоксы» и еще «бабочки». Тсуна никогда не интересовался теорией времени. Он и юрфак закончил только для того, чтобы от него отъебались, потому что ну в самом деле, если он все же помрет согласно предсказанию базуки, то с удовольствием понаблюдает с того света, как ближайшие претенденты на пафосный стул из икеи (читай «трон») перегрызут друг другу глотки в попытках добраться до самой вершины.

Самых удачливых оттуда пинком скинет Занзас. Или оставит в качестве подставки для ног. Никакой пощады нахлебникам.

В общем, Тсуна не слушал Джанини, не читал инструкций и «Узника Азкабана». А машина времени как-то оказалась у него на руках. Джанини на следующий день на работу так и не вышел.

Вопросов никто не задавал.

Тсуна моргает и шагает подальше от наростов в этом белом «ничто». Память отказывается воспроизводить, что было дальше. Или что было раньше. Будто размагниченная кассета, затертая пленка, она идет помехами и искрится. Разве что дым не валит из ушей.

Возможно, это просто чей-то поток сознания.

Тсуна не знает.

— Ну и наворотил же ты тут, — голосом типичного радиопередатчика прошлого века говорят за его спиной. — Ты вообще знаешь, как работает пространство и время?

Интонации у голоса так похожи на реборновские, что Тсуна благодарит криворукость Джанини, который не может приделать нормальный предохранитель к машине времени.

Если со смертью Реборна изменить будущее не получается, можно попробовать иначе.

***

Когда Тсуна шагает на дорогу, огибая верещащий комок бешенства, похожий на бочонок, по недоразумению названный собакой, глухой вой — единственный звук на улице. Все равно что после мегаполиса нырнуть с головой в темноту залива, на самое дно, где слышно только, как кровь переползает по кровотоку, замедляясь от недостатка кислорода.

— Блядство, — бормочет Тсуна, глядя на псину, и псина припадает на передние лапы, начиная трястись.

Что-то идет не так.

***

Эта точка — единственная нефиксированная в пространстве и времени, судя по туманным фразам, которые выводятся на дисплей машины разреженным на полтора пункта комик сансом. Проще говоря, только ее можно изменить без видимых последствий. Наверное. Если следовать инструкциям.

О невидимых последствиях речи не идет.

Тсуна зарывается в траву, мягкую, похожую на взбитые сливки. Они пахнут как духи Киоко, подаренные Ханной на совершеннолетие. Не приторные, просто сладковатые, с неуловимой ноткой горечи, которую, как Тсуна узнает позже, дает аконит. Аконитом можно оттенять цветочные запахи и травить людей. Блестяще. У индустрии красоты очень странные методы привлечения клиентов, но они удивительным образом работают.

Киоко идет эта ядовитая горькая нотка.

Шла.

Винтовка нагревается в руках.

Ровно за двадцать секунд до пяти Реборн встает на дипломат и сует сложенный листок в ящик. Такеши пробегает мимо точно в пять.

В пять ноль одну Нана выходит во дворик и лезет за утренней газетой. Часы сверять можно.

Тсуна ерзает на траве, через силу делает выдох, замедляя сердцебиение.

Не так уж и сложно стрелять, когда видишь цель. Да, сэр.

***

Блядское белое пространство рябит не хуже телевизора, упавшего с высоты тридцати сантиметров на проходившего мимо Ламбо. Криков тогда было столько, что Тсуна поклялся запретить телевизоры. Или самого Ламбо. Оба варианта были хороши.

Сейчас запрещать уже нечего.

Наросты становятся больше. Они все еще похожи на грибы, но переросшие своих земных собратьев раз в пять. Тсуна ходит вокруг, щелкает ремешком портупеи и жалеет, что кроме чужой винтовки и машины времени не взял ничего. Может, его бы спас коньяк. Или хотя бы эспрессо. Тсуна бы сейчас не отказался от двойного эспрессо из маленькой кофейни на задворках Рима. Или это было не в Риме?

Память идет волнами и дымится.

Давайте заново, да, сэр.

— Это уже ни в какие ворота, — трещат помехи за его спиной, — ты вообще соображаешь хоть что-нибудь в парадоксах? Ты представляешь, сколько энергии нужно, чтобы тут ничего не развалилось? Господи, я же тебе говорила, что…

Это похоже на голос Джанини на задворках памяти.

«Любое воздействие на временную линию человеческой особи, выпавшей из пространственно-временного континуума, создает парадокс, или же петлю; при попытках исправить произошедшее человеческая особь подвергается риску быть стертой из реальности. Нефиксированные точки сглаживают воздействие на временную линию; неправильное использование нефиксированной точки может привести к коллапсу. Вам пора перестать спиваться, босс».

Или, проще говоря, «ебучее время и пространство так и просится, чтобы его сломали».

Предохранитель щелкает.

***

Когда Тсуна шагает на шерстяное злющее нечто, молчаливое и едва дышащее, хруст дорожных костей — единственный звук в изнанке улицы. Все равно что после мегаполиса нырнуть с головой в каменное крошево залива, на самое дно, где слышно только, как кислород переползает по кровотоку, выталкивая кровь наружу.

Что-то определенно идет не так, но Тсуна не помнит, что.

Руки у него становятся чуть светлее, словно просвечивают, и винтовку приходится держать крепче. Все вокруг пропахло духами Киоко, совсем как тогда, в прошлой жизни, из которой воспоминания медленно утекают в трещины временных линий; дом всегда пах как духи Киоко. Всегда этот запах. Когда Колонелло похлопывал себя по бедру чаще необходимого, а Киоко смеялась и стискивала его загривок, шутливо прижимая голову к любой ровной поверхности. Когда ремонт начался, потому что они сломали стол. Когда Тсуна смеялся так громко, что пролил на костюм полбутылки отцовского джина. Когда Тсуна не задавал вопросов.

Что он вообще здесь забыл?

Трава и кусты тянутся сверху, вспоров небо, оплетают крыши домов и врастают в асфальт. Как тросы, или хирургические нити, или скобы, скрепляющие мышцы и кожу.

Тсуна зарывается в них лицом.

Ровно за пять секунд до двадцати Реборн ставит на асфальт дипломат и сует ящик в сложенный листок. Точно в двадцать Такеши пробегает мимо спиной вперед.

В ноль ноль один ноль Нана шагает по утренним газетам наружу, сомнамбулически оглядываясь, и макушка мини-Тсунаеши мелькает в окне. Нужно сверить часы, время опять провалилось.

Тсуна постукивает каблуками оксфордов, вдыхает и на секунду прижимается щекой к прикладу.

Не так уж и сложно стрелять, когда видишь цель. Да, сэр.

***

Все вокруг теперь отвратительного серо-коричневого цвета. Тсуна уже скучает по белому. В белом хотя бы был смысл, белым было свадебное платье Киоко, стоившее, как небольшой лайнер, отделанное серой парчой, потому что жениться где-то в снегах, в мегаполисе на севере — это, очевидно, отличная идея, когда есть альтернатива в виде солнечной Италии.

Потом все было красно-коричневым.

Потом просто коричневым.

Тсуна прогуливал биологию, так что он не уверен, почему кровь перестает быть красной.

— Допрыгался, — голосом Киоко говорят ему помехи, — сматываем удочки, свадьбы не будет.

— Что случилось? — хрипит Тсуна, и кажется, будто он не разговаривал несколько лет.

— Ты убил себя, — помехи оказываются рядом. У них черты Киоко, свадебный макияж потек и превратился в сплошное пятно, и потому идущая волнами проекция кажется только страшнее. Тсуна помнит, как ее лицо стояло у него перед глазами, пока он, нырнув в ледяную воду залива и оставив в легких половину песка со дна, пытался утопиться. — Оригинальный способ суицида, милый, но я бы предпочла, чтобы он не сопровождался уничтожением реальности, где все еще живет мой брат.

На заднем плане раздается хруст, а затем — грохот.

— Впрочем, поздно, — помехи-Киоко пожимают плечами. — Тебе бы стоило посмотреть хоть один научно-фантастический фильм до того, как ты начнешь пользоваться временными игрушками сложнее базуки.

Пятен на платье помех-Киоко десять. Стоило остановиться на восьми.

— Я хотел все исправить, — бормочет Тсуна, сжимая прикрепленную к бедру машину, и помехи-Киоко склоняют голову к плечу. Парча струится по серо-коричневому пространству, пульсирующему в такт сердцебиению. Все вокруг пропахло аконитом.

— И из всех вариантов ты выбрал убивать людей, пока не поймешь, чья смерть сильнее повлияет на историю?

— Ты бы осталась жива.

Помехи-Киоко начинают мерцать. Кажется, у них это аналог смеха. Все пространство идет этими пульсирующими волнами, заваливающими горизонт событий куда-то за угол обзора. Память так и не восстанавливается полностью. Никаких резервных копий.

— Я осталась бы жива, не возьми ты в руки винтовку Колонелло. Или не трахни я его на нашей свадьбе. Но не факт. Что за время для рассказа о параллельных вселенных и несделанных выборах, а?

За спиной помех-Киоко с грохотом рушится что-то. Тсуна смотрит на свои руки, и они просвечивают.

— Увидимся в другой временной линии, — мигают помехи. — Но, надеюсь, что все-таки нет.

И теперь — тишина.

***

Когда Тсуна шагает…

Да, сэр.


End file.
